Romulus vs Stubbs
This is a What-If Death Battle between Romulus from Undead Knights and Stubbs the Zombie from Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse. Intro Zombies are a dime a dozen, but these undead heroes are one of a kind and with armies of the undead to back them up. Romulus (Cue Undead Knights BGM05) Tell me, have you ever heard of the tale of the Cavalier Marriage of Blood? I know I have. It all started as to how it ended, with a wedding. A long time ago the different nations of the land waged war on each other for control over the large territory, it's almost like Game of Thrones only with no dragons or iron throne. One day the aging king of Cavalier Kirk Gradis took a young maiden named Fatima who was fair and wise for her age, but that’s going to be covered later. She would become queen and together with her new husband they ushered in a new age of peace and prosperity to the kingdom and united the warring nations of the land to form a great commonwealth. But when something good comes, something bad has to ruin it. One knight discovered that the King and his army were about to eliminate one house ordered by the queen, the House of Blood was to be wiped out in the night when they were traveling to see the king about the marriage. In the dark of night, the members of the house of blood were slaughtered by the neighboring kingdoms by the king’s orders, it was a massacure that night. When the night saw this he went into a berserker rage and slaughtered the knights responsible for this, but in the last swing he cut down the lives of his brother Remus and his blushing bride Sylvia, the kings daughter, who would have done this but Romulus Blood leader of the House of Blood, After the slaughter ended, he made a Bargen with a demon called the Beast and granted the trio with the power to control the dead. Romulus Blood was dead and, in his place, came Romulus the Undead Knight. (Line- The Beast: "Awaken my child and take the gift I bestowed upon you. Together, we will right the injustice you have suffered".) (Line- Romulus: "I'm back to serve my king. Serve him his own head for what he's done".) (Cue Undead Knights BGM13) With his newfound power from The Beasts blood, Romulus and his friends gain enhanced strength, durability and can turn their foes into undead soldiers to do their bidding, and with none of the sass. By grabbing an enemy, he comes across, grabs them by the neck or face and turns them into the undead. With his army, he can use them in a different number of reasons like breaking down gates, command them to attack enemies, and even create a human bridge, I’m not kidding they can do that too. : Undead Minions * Very Fast * Can Destroy any kind of Barricade * Can make a human bridge * Attack anyone who is near * Once grabbed the zombie can be used for... **Throwing at a certain direction into enemies and barricades path **Slamming a zombie to the ground to create a shockwave **Using a zombie as a human shield **Once on a large opponent can double the damage of Romulus attacks *Very expendable Even though they are great to use and durable enough to be headless and limbless and still keep fighting, they do not last long as some of them can disappear in a matter of minutes (but not too short like 3 min.). Romulus is a powerful specimen even without his undead army, with swings from his sword he can mow down his enemies, knocking them back to make the distance between himself. Out of all the three undead knights, Romulus is the most balanced of them even though he is the largest of them. He can also unleash a powerful attack that can turn multiple people into a zombie with his devastater move. : Weapons and Abilities * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Necromancy * Large Sword * Limited Pyrokenisis With his shear strength he can slam zombie to ground so hard it creates a force that destroys enemies and barricades, the force of this power can result in 5.1 * 10^9 pounds of force that’s over 2 million tons of TNT that’s enough to destroy a tank. Most of the time, The three dead knights started a campaign of revenge against the Kingdom of Cavalier, destroying neighboring kingdoms, killing of friends and allies of the king and queen and leaving a path of destruction in their wake. : Feats * Conquered the Kingdom of Cavalier * Killed the King and Queen of Cavalier * Commands an army of the dead * Defeated large and powerful foes like the Venom Angel, the Behemoth, and Fatima herself * Broke free from the control of The Beast But when Romulus and his friends finally got to the end to their journey to destroy Queen Fatima and her "Holy Tree", they discovered a startling discovery. Fatima herself was once a human who made a pact with The Beast in a demonic realm called The Void (eventually learning to control the blood's power to the point where she retained her current human appearance and intellect) and that the demonic power The Beast gave them was not really magic as Lord Follis had said, but it was an infection created from the Beast's blood. Fatima also reveals that she created the Holy Tree from the Beast's blood in order to get rid of humanity's fear of death and creating her own ideal world where humans are immortal and will no longer bear the burden of life. This did not settle well with the trio and fought Fatima and her demonic form when fused with the tree. Romulus is indeed a powerful opponent, but he is also one with his own flaws : Flaws *Can not infect other zombies with the same blood (AKA the Beasts Blood) *was a puppet for doing the Beasts dirty work. *Can be killed by skilled fighters *Zombies cannot infect other people Although Romulus is one tough son of a bitch to kill, even this knight can be killed by the opponents who are alive or dead. He is also the only one as well as Remus and Sylvia to infect other living beings but their undead minions do not. Even so, Romulus still is a capable fighter who even defied the demon who gave him new life thanks to Fatimas last gift to the knights, he destroyed the crystal as an act of defiance, when the day comes when he meets his maker, he will stand an fight to the bitter end, as an undead knight. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19tU7wAMFAw) 11:43-11:54: (Line- Romulus: "Nothing I do can pay for my crimes. But I will use all my strength to fight you and whatever shit you start".) Stubbs the Zombie (Cue Mr. Sandman) Welcome to Punchbowel Pennsylvania, the futuristic city of 1959 (yes that's the location, don't ask). Free of crime, poverty and other city blights, this dream was realized by the rich billionarie playboy Andrew Monday with the help of Dr. Hermann Wye; an ex-nazi working for the good guys. Here in Punchbowel, people are free to drink their fill of the future and no one has a care in the world. But that all that changed, when a zombie rose and stole a mans wienier. (Line- 1950's Jock boy: "Get your hands off my wienie") Meet Edward Stubblefield, a 1930's door to door salesman trying to make a living, but was tragically killed by an angry redneck who caught him shooting swimmers in his daughter. Hey, at least he went out in a bang. 26 years later, Ed or Stubbs as the title of his game says, rose from his grave and began doing what zombies do best. Eating brains! (Line- Army Solider: “It’s! Eating! Me!!!”) (Cue The Living Dead) So okay, he's a zombie that eats brains and infects people turning them into zombies right? Well, there's more to Stubbs than meets the eye. Such as, he can create his own army of zombies and command them to do his bidding. From pushing them around to simple whistling them to follow him. (Line- Stubbs: "Whistle") (Line- Zombie: "Huh?") Stubbs zombies are expendable like any zombie, however they seem to only die once the entire body is destroyed. The zombies are slower compared to Stubbs, lack any intelliegence and seem to just hang around when there's no brains to eat. But the zombies are often used as a diversion for Stubbs to gain an advantage and wander around his victims undetected, and enough of them can push down a military gate. : Zombie Minions: *Durable even when headless *Completely expendable *Gains the most attention *Used as a distraction *Stupid mindless corspes hungry for brains. *Can infect other humans by eating their brains. But he doesn’t let his minions do all the dirty work for him, since Stubbs has quite the unique arsenal. He can take out his bloating gut and launch it at a group of soliders then detonates it with enough force to rip them in half. He can do the same with his head, except with more control of where he bowls. Or if there's too much gun fire and he needs more minions, he can mind control anyone with his dismembered hand. And finally, he can stun an entire group by.....farting. (Line-Soundeffect: Stubbs farting and Policemen making gross sounds.) : Weapons and Powers *Unholy Flatulence *Gut Grenade *Possession *Sputum Head *Zombification *Regeneration *Enhanced Durability But there is more to Stubbs than his flatulence problem. Let’s talk about his greatest feat in the game, Stubbs supernatural ability to regrow limbs and his own head. Stubbs can leap over 5 ft above ground and prowl his victim with his claws, survived gun shoots, chainsaws, shotguns point-blank, and laser pistols, tear through wooden doors, or just tear off limbs and use them as clubs. Stubbs once beat the police chief in a dance off, yes its real, bare with me. Stubbs then detonates his Gut Grenade causing a massive explosion which flung him what should be 100's of feet into the air. He then landed ontop of a Parking Garage, but then rolled off the 5 story construction and landed flat on his back. And then got back up like it was nothing. :Feats: * Infected the entire city of Punchbowl, with his urine. * Beat the Police Chief in a dance off, by blowing him up with a gut grenade next to the armory. *Killed off dozens of police men, while mind controlling one of them to save himself. * Survived the flooding of the dam of Punchbowl, as he stood right underneath the crumbling wall. *Survived a massive explosion that launched him hundreds of feet into the air. *Grand theft auto a tank by killing the soldiers inside. *Avenged his death by blowing up Otis Monday. *Beat his own son and the army of Barbershop singers, proving he's a real deadbeat dad (Hey I just got that) *Caused the Military to Nuke Punchbowl, but manage to escape on a row boat with his undead lover Maggie. Stubbs has done a lot of feats to get where he is. He’s Defeated a police officer in a dance off by blowing him up. Infected the entire city of Punchbowl with his urine, and destroyed a dam that holds his toxic piss while being underneath its massive flooding. But in all that, one of Stubbs greatest feats aside from infecting everyone just get laid is his own adaptive intelligence. He once drove a Sod-O-mobile without understanding the technology of the time period he was in. Hell, he hi-jacked a Tank after killing everyone inside. Yes, Stubbs certainly seems unstoppable. But he does have his fair share of weakness. : Flaws: * His mind seems to travel to his disembodied arm and head, leaving his body completely vulnerable to attacks. *His regeneration is unique for a rotting corpse, there is a limit to how many times he can regrow limbs and a head. **Also, he does take a serious amount of damage which can be fatal. Two hits from a tank, and he’s dead. This time for good. *Has limited ammunition, depending on how many brains he’s eaten. *While intelligent, Stubbs is motivated by three things. Brains, Revenge, and Love. Hes so fucking slow, he moves like a zombie.Sure he can pick up the pace and escape a farm house before the dynamite explodes, but that doesnt help him when he takes a barage of gun fire or missles. Which explains why he prefers to let his own army of zombies go up against the enemy while he plans for attack. All in all, Stubbs is still one badass zombie, destroying human civilization. One brain at a time. (Quote:https://youtu.be/KY68Tx5LHdo) 2:27-2:32 (Line- Stubbs: “Urrrrrp!”) Polls Who would you be rooting for? Romulus Stubbs the Zombie Who would win? The Undead Knight The Rebel Without a Pulse Fight Inside the barn house of Otis, Stubbs is reenacting his one scene from the game which parodies 1970's Patton speech. Stubbs continues to speak about brains to his army of zombies, his speech is so moving they start to cry and stand as tall as they can. Then Stubbs wilds them up by screaming "BRAAAAAAAAINS"! The zombie's cheer, the barn door opens slowly, and Stubbs turns to release his hungry soldiers. But all that stops when Romulus kills the last farmer from the house and turns him into another zombie, one with blueish skin. Jaws drop, (literally) and Stubbs complains to the giant undead knight. (Cue "Dead Heads Commith") Romulus: "What kind of creature are you supposed to be"? Stubbs: "BRAINS, brains, brains, brains"! Romulus: "You're starting to annoy me" Stubbs pissed off at this point turns to his army and orders them to attack. But when that doesn't work, he walks behind them and shoves them forward. Romulus looks at the army in contempt and orders his army to attack, thus starting the fight. Romulus army is too fast for Stubbs zombies to react fast enough, but some of Stubbs zombies attack the opposing side and a few of them go after Romulus but it proves to be futile as he swings his massive sword against the undead, knocking them with tremendous force that they are pushed back. Several more strikes of Romulus sword kill his would-be attackers. Romulus: “Is that all you can do, now it’s my turn”. Romulus commands his army of undead soldiers to attack a single target “Stubbs”, so they go for the kill, but the green zombie is prepared. He then unleashes a powerful eruption of gas from his own body stunning them, Romulus had a look of surprise and disgust. Romulus: “What the hell is that smell”?! Stubbs smiling at the chance to attack, he kills the first zombie with his claw and ripping the others arm off and bashing it with it, but when the effect of the Unholy Flatulence, they all start coming at Stubbs at once, Stubbs then lunges at Romulus with great distance and pounces onto the knight. He swipes his hands at the black-armored knight. Romulus, on the other hand, has enough of it and hits Stubbs with his fist to get him off. Romulus: “Nice trick, but it’s going to take then that to stop…” But as Romulus was about to finish his sentence, Stubbs pulls out his own guts. and with a sinister-looking grin on his face, he throws it at Romulus, and he catches it. Romulus: “What in the world?” Stubbs: (Laughing hysterically). A few moments pass and the Gut explodes in his face. Causing him to fly a few feet back and falling on his back. Romulus gets back up in an angry mood. Romulus: “Ok, now I’m pissed!” Stubbs throws two more gut bombs, but the undead knight grabs a near zombie and throws it at one of the bombs and on the impact the gut bomb exploded along with the zombie. However, the second gut bomb was coming towards Romulus so he roll’s out of the way to avoid the blast. Romulus: (Looking confused) “Where did you go?!” Stubbs sneaked away before the black-clad knight could even notice. Meanwhile, Stubbs finds a survivor near a fence hiding from the carnage carrying a double-barrel shotgun. The green dead man had an idea, he pulls his arm off and throws it at the farmer. Farmer: “WHAT IN SAM-HELL?!” Romulus: “What?” Romulus notices the survivor being attacked by a detached hand and being possessed by it. The possessed farmer points his gun at Romulus, but he grabs another of his minions and uses it as a human shield. Shots where fired, but with the zombie taking most of the damage Romulus continues to walk forward to the possessed farmer and before he could reload the black knight came close enough to slam down the zombie, causing a shockwave that knocked back both the farmer and Stubbs's hand. The farmer severely injured, starts to recuperate, looks up and sees Romulus standing before him. Farmer: “Sweet Jesus, it’s the Devil!” Romulus: “No, but you sure wish it was.” Romulus grabs the farmer by the neck and turns him into another of his undead minions. Once that was settled, Romulus continue to search and destroy the elusive zombie. Meanwhile, Stubbs stumbles upon a large vehicle behind the farmhouse, Stubbs begins to smile and wink in front of the “4th wall”. Romulus finds the elusive zombie and go towards him to attack but was stopped by Stubbs zombies now some having lost some of there limbs and/or heads trying to protect their leader. Stubbs waste no time and takes his head off and rolls it like a bowling ball at the trapped undead knight. Romulus sees the head rolling towards, but he is ready for it. He gets his arm was his sword is and swings it towards the ground hitting the detached head in the air. It hits several wooden barrels and exploded. Stubbs regenerates his own head and heads back to the farmhouse; Romulus breaks free from the mob and slashes them. Romulus then heads to the farmhouse, suddenly a loud sound of an engine was roaring in the back of the house. A tank shows up, destroying the farmhouse in its way, a shocked Romulus is stunned to move for a moment. Romulus: “What is that contraption?” Wasting no time, he grabs one of his minions and throws it at the tank, but Stubbs fires at the zombie mid-air. Stubbs then steps on the gas and speeds forward to run over Romulus, but surprisingly Romulus grabs the tank and pushes back barely. The tank then aims at Romulus but orders almost all his minions to attack the tank. Stubbs tries to knock off the undead enemies one after another, but most persistent ones are the hardest to kill. Romulus running towards the tank charges his strike at the tank with one of the zombies and hits it with great force that damages the tank. Romulus: “This machine won’t save you from me vermin!” Romulus unleashes a series of blows and strikes to the tank turning it into pieces of scrap metal until the final blow that causes the tank to explode, sending Stubbs the zombie to fly in the air. Romulus stops and looks up in the air to see a green figure flying up in the air. Romulus: “Hmm. I didn’t think anything that size could go that high.” Then all of a sudden, Stubbs falls back to earth with a large crash to the ground. When the dust is settled, stubs was lying on the ground but just as the zombie was getting up from the fall that nearly killed him the Black undead knight grabbed him by the neck and holding him in the air staring at each other. Stubbs: “Brains…?” Romulus: “When you get to hell, tell them Romulus Blood sent you.” Romulus raises his arm where he is grabbing Stubbs, then slams the zombie to the ground with great force of power not only kills Stubbs with it, his body parts fly off from the impact. As Stubbs's head was rolling around after the impact, Romulus steps on his decapitated head and walks away in the sunset. KO. Result Well, that battle ended in a literal grave. Despite Stubbs unique abilities and arsenal, he was only delaying the inevitable. Romulus was not an ordinary undead being (same with Stubbs) because with one being revived from the blood of a demon, the other was brought back by Miracle Grow. Romulus had many advantages over Stubbs like his size, strength, and power. The winner is Romulus Blood If There Was A ScrewAttack Score.. Trivia *The connection between them is that they are both zombies who infected people and control other zombies, they also caused havoc in their own worlds (The Kingdom of Cavalier and the city Of Punchbowl). Both died in their prime and were resurrected by different means. Next Time... Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:Shaggy Ragdoll Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles